


Compilation

by borntoblue



Category: A Pink (Band), BTOB, Mamamoo, SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/pseuds/borntoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written in the latter half of the year, comprised of some tumblr prompts and some previously unposted fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pink - Bomi/Chorong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “Marry me?” with chomi hehehe

It’s hard for Bomi to register what Chorong’s asking at first. 

Chorong couldn’t manage saying “will you”, just “marry me”, and it feels like it should be a joke. They weren’t having a serious conversation up until now. But Chorong’s been nervous all night. She had seemed especially nervous as she brought Bomi out to the balcony. She’s been fiddling with something in her pocket, and when Bomi registers the question and realizes Chorong’s holding out a ring, everything about the night makes sense.

Bomi yells out a yes, tears filling her eyes involuntarily. 

Chorong tears up too, and she hands the ring over to Bomi while sniffling.

(They give up on not crying entirely as they go in for a hug.)


	2. A Pink - Bomi/Eunji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A superhero AU because what would a borntoblue fic dump be without one.

The girl in the alleyway did not actually need Eunji’s help.

Eunji doesn’t feel bad about having flown down to check in on the situation. On any other night it probably wouldn’t have turned out this way and Eunji would have needed to summon the last of her strength for the day to push the man to the ground herself.

As it is, Eunji feels like kind of an idiot, standing poised to fight at the end of the alleyway in full superhero mode while an ordinary girl steps on a man’s back, huffing as she pulls out her phone.

“Yes, police?” The girl says, checking that her opponent’s really out for the count under her. “It’s Yoon Bomi again. I was right about the guy following me. I’ve been assaulted about two blocks away from my apartment, which is at three sixty-four Pleasant Street, let me see if I can see a street sign—”

She looks up and her eyes fall on Eunji, still posing.

Her mouth falls open. Eunji grins sheepishly.

Eunji and Bomi stare at each other without words, accompanied only by the grunts of the man on the ground and the chattering of the police station over the phone. A vague siren sounds in the distance.

“Uh,” Bomi looks down again, focusing her attention on the phone, “no, I can’t see a street sign. Please come quick.”

She hangs up, staring blankly at her phone for a second before refocusing on Eunji, equally blank.

“Are you—“ She trails off. “You’re one of those rogue heroes.”

Eunji collects herself, grinning sheepishly as she abandons her fighting stance and swings her arms behind her back.

“I saw from above before the fight started,” she crosses her arms in front of her, hoping that gives off more confidence. “I thought you might need some help but you handled that pretty well.”

“Oh,” Bomi looks oddly touched. She grins widely. “Thank you! I’m a black belt you know. No need to worry about me!”

“That’s good,” Eunji looks down at the man, still groaning and struggling, still unable to move. “I’m glad some of the city’s residents can defend themselves.”

“Must make your job easier,” Bomi laughs after she says it.

There’s still a struggling stalker under her feet. Even for a superhero, Eunji thinks this is far too blasé an attitude towards the situation.

“Would you like some help anyways?” Eunji offers.

“Oh, sure.”

Bomi steps off the man, and Eunji’s ready to panic, but he stays on the ground.

“Just hold him for me until the cops come, okay? I know you guys aren’t on good terms but you can dash once they get here, I’m sure.”

Eunji walks forward, cautiously, as Bomi beams at her. The man still doesn’t move significantly.

“Okay,” Eunji concedes, and bends down to push the guy down. With whatever Bomi’s done to him and her strength added to the situation, he has zero chances of getting away.

He hardly even puts up a struggle.

Eunji looks up at Bomi again, frowning.

“You know, this is almost too easy.”

Bomi laughs again. It’s a laugh that’s much too loud for an alleyway at night and it’s not even a drunken one.

“Well, I imagine your job’s hard enough most of the time.”

She smiles down at Eunji with a certain sparkle in her eye, the kind of thrill Eunji doesn’t normally see when people meet her.

Between that and the black belt, Eunji thinks Bomi’s the most interesting civilian she’s met in five years of rescuing them.


	3. A Pink - Chorong & Eunji

The dorm is quiet when Eunji wakes up.

The sun is shining, Eunji is cocooned in blankets, and everyone else must have left by now for it to be this quiet. It would be nice if it weren’t for the haze in Eunji’s mind, the nausea already stirring, and the knowledge that her first day off in a while has been spoiled by her sickness.

Eunji feels overly warm already even though the blankets were such a comfort last night, so she kicks them off, groaning in relief. The change in temperature makes her feel better. Maybe she’ll be able to get out of bed soon.

There’s a damp towel on her forehead, that should be cooling her too, but it’s been there long enough that it’s lukewarm so Eunji tosses it to the side.

It hits someone’s knee, and that’s when Eunji realizes that no, she isn’t the only member home today.

Chorong has pulled a chair inside Eunji’s room, one of the kitchen table chairs, she’s fallen asleep on it while sitting up. She’s wearing pyjamas at least, but the way her neck’s lolling to the side can’t be healthy.

She tried to tend to Eunji all night.

Eunji feels a warmth in her chest unrelated to her illness. 

“Chorong-unnie,” Eunji crawls to the edge of her bed, flopping her arm out to reach Chorong’s knee. “You shouldn’t sleep in here.”

Chorong makes some vague noises, probably intended to be words, as she pulls her head up. She’s squinting, like she can’t remember how she got here, and she pushes Eunji’s hand off her knee. Even in her half-sleeping state, she grabs the towel off the floor and dips it into a bowl of water near the chair’s feet.

She puts the towel on Eunji’s forehead again without a word and Eunji’s torn between telling her this is ridiculous and being so touched she can’t say anything.

“Do you feel any better,” Chorong mumbles.

Eunji has to take a moment to consider it.

“I’m still nauseous.”

“I’ll get you some more medicine,” Chorong says so softly it’s almost not audible as she stands up.

Eunji flops forward again, grabbing Chorong’s hand urgently.

Chorong looks down at Eunji’s hand and smiles.

“Do you want to try some food with that too?”

“I want you to sleep after you get me the medicine.”

“There’s no one else here,” Chorong tells her, taking her hand away. “I have to look after you.”

“We can’t have two sick A Pink members, go to bed.”

“And we need you to recover so I’m going to help,” Chorong replies, headed towards the door.

Eunji pouts at her back. 

Chorong pauses in the doorway.

“I’ll take a nap once I get you the medicine, but that’s all I’m promising. You have to call my cell if anything’s wrong, even though we’re both in the house.”

Chorong looks over her shoulder for confirmation, and Eunji beams.

“Sounds good to me.”


	4. A Pink - Naeun & Namjoo

Namjoo already hadn’t expected Naeun to have a temper, and after all was said and done, she wouldn’t have dreamed of receiving an apology.

“No, no, it was my fault,” Namjoo finds herself saying, face going red with her own shame as Naeun looks down at her lunch tray. “I shouldn’t have needled you like that. I didn’t know you were going to blow up but that’s no excuse, I just-“

“You were just being yourself,” Naeun pushes the salad around with her chopsticks. Even behind the curtain of hair, Namjoo can hear her sigh. “You bug everyone about boys. I’m just too sensitive.”

Namjoo looks down at her own untouched tray, eyes firmly in her lap. If she looks at anything but her food or Naeun she realizes they have an entire cafeteria table to themselves and the shame in her chest gets stronger. Even their friends are giving them a wide berth after the outburst yesterday, though Namjoo can practically feel their eyes on the two of them.

“If it’s a sore spot for you, I won’t touch it again,” Namjoo vows, looking up, and Naeun looks up too, hair falling to the sides. 

Naeun’s biting her lip, now, eyes looking elsewhere even with her face visible.

“I just get so sick those rumours about me dating.”

“Yeah?”

Naeun nods, eyes falling down and to the side, like she’s noticed a particularly interesting stain on the table.

“I keep saying I’m not interested in dating right now but no one ever listens,” Naeun frowns, pursing her lips together as well. “They just decide that because I’m pretty, I have to be dating, and I really hate that, you know?”

“I can’t say I know the feeling,” Namjoo says uneasily, before she has the chance to think about it.

Naeun sighs, “I guess not. Anyways, I was mad about the rumours more than I was mad at you.”

“Really?” Namjoo can feel her eyes getting wide, hope blossoming in her chest. Maybe she didn’t colossally screw up after all.

“Yeah,” Naeun agrees, and Namjoo perks up immediately. “I was just a bit annoyed at you but the anger about the rumour got mixed in and-“

“Oh, Naeun!”

Namjoo gets up and runs around the end of the table, hugging Naeun from behind. Naeun squawks in protest.

“You’re a really great friend for forgiving me, I can’t believe it-“

“Namjoo.”

“I’m soooooooo glad we’re friends again and you’re not going to kill me in a few weeks time, I’ll buy you some ice cream after school just to show you how sorry I am-“

“Namjoo,” Naeun’s still trying to push her off, but she starts smiling as Namjoo continues to cling.

“I’m gonna be a better friend from now on, I promise.”

“You better!” Naeun exclaims back at her, exasperated and fond.

Namjoo laughs into her hair, relaxing for the first time since yesterday.


	5. A Pink/BTOB - Chorong & Changsub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before 夏色 My Girl happened and as such I have no adequate explanation for where this idea could have possibly come from.

The merman seems comfortable compared to the last time Chorong saw him. He was squirmy before, flicking his tail and drumming his fingers, trying to lurch out of the wash basin on occasion. Now he’s leaning against the back of the basin, his arms spread out, and his tail is hanging over the edge lazily, dripping water onto the wood floor.

His mood is calmer too. He doesn’t gape at Chorong or glare at her. He doesn’t even move, really. His eyes flick to the side and he raises an eyebrow, but that’s about it.

“Chorong,” he says, almost condescendingly. 

“That’s me,” Chorong says, planting her feet apart and crossing her arms. He understands human body language, Yookyung said, and Chorong wants to remind him which one of them is stuck in the crew’s wash basin and who’s actually in charge.

The merman does not back down, only twisting around to lean on the basin and face Chorong more directly. His tail slips back in the water.

“You…” He frowns, seeming to struggle for words. “You are a captain.”

“Yes,” Chorong doesn’t nod, just stares at him. “I’m the captain.”

“Out,” he demands.

Chorong sighs. It should have been obvious that was what he wanted to see the leader for.

“No,” she says in return.

He glares outright. 

He must be wondering why but doesn’t know how to ask yet. Even if he could ask, he wouldn’t understand the explanation. Chorong’s sure that unless merpeople have money, the concept of “getting rich from showing you to people” would go over his head. He’s evidently smart, but nothing’s quite that smart.

“Out,” he says again. “I have friends.”

Chorong raises an eyebrow. That would sound like a threat from a human, but coming from a merman, a threat seems unlikely.

“I…” Again, he frowns. The lack of vocabulary must be bugging him. “I need you to…” He shakes his head, before turning to Chorong obstinately again. “Out.”

“No,” Chorong repeats. She tilts her head, “Is that all?”

The merman understands that to some degree, because he looks off to the side, a mixture of frustrated and defeated appearing on his face. 

Chorong can imagine what he must be feeling, stranded and trapped and just learning how to speak to his captors, but she can’t allow herself to dwell on it. This is her ticket to fortune, the easiest one she’s been handed yet, and she knows she’s been too soft to seize these chances before.

She has to squash any empathy for the merman before it begins.

Recognizing his lack of options, the merman slumps over the edge of the basin, his hands reaching the ground. Complete defeat, then.

Satisfied that the conversation is over, Chorong turns around. Her boots tap against the wood, so he must know she’s leaving. 

Chorong hears a noise that sounds like spitting.

Whirling around, the merman looks satisfied. He must have hit his mark, but Chorong didn’t feel anything.

She looks further down and sees a brownish mass of goo stuck to the tail of her coat, dripping slightly onto the floor.

Chorong screams, prompting her crew members to open the door, but Chorong ignores them, going straight to the grinning merman.

“You little shit!” she says, bending down to glare right in his face. “You think that’s going to get you out?”

“I’m not little shit,” he says, matter of fact.

“Yes you are!” Chorong yells at the ceiling out of frustration. Her crew members, intimidated, hang back in the doorway.

“No,” the merman insists again. “I’m Changsub.”

“You’re what?” 

“My name is Changsub,” he says. 

Chorong stares at him blankly. 

He thought “little shit” was a name they had for him.

Nobody moves as Chorong stares at Changsub, her crew members stare at her back, and Changsub stares up at Chorong, placing his chin in his hands and flicking his tail.

“Well, Changsub,” Chorong exhales shakily, hoping she can summon a bit more of her patience, “if you want out, don’t do that.”

She doesn’t stay to see if he understands, whipping around immediately. Her crew members clear the way for her to storm down the hall.

“It’s more than we got out of him!” Bomi calls after her as she goes.

That helps to know, but Chorong doesn’t think her pride will recover until her nice coat is washed again.

(Back in the former washing room, Changsub frowns at his other captors.

“Out?” he asks, unsure of how to ask “are you letting me go?". Although Chorong said “out”, she also said “don’t do that,” and her tone was pretty angry. He’s relatively sure that wasn’t a promise of freedom, but it can’t hurt to ask.

Eunji, who has stepped fully into the room now, sighs, “No out. Sorry.”

Changsub huffs. He just wanted her to stay while he tried to remember human words. Human manners are so difficult to understand.)


	6. BTOB - Changsub/Sungjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” changjae hehe

“What are you going on about this time,” Sungjae means for that to sound like a joke, a remark to turn into their usual bickering, but Changsub’s walking up to him, almost right in his face, and he can’t get the usual joke feeling in it.

“You know what I mean,” Changsub frowns, watching Sungjae’s face carefully for a reaction. “You stare at me a lot when I’m really tired and you think I’m out of it. Also sometimes when I sing.”

“No I don’t,” Sungjae averts his eyes, but Changsub leans to follow his gaze.

“Yes you do. It’s pretty intense. Do you hate me that much?“

Sungjae pauses for a moment, stuck staring at Changsub’s face, and then he swallows.

“That’s not the reason I’m looking.”

Changsub watches the movement of Sungjae’s throat.

“Ah,” Changsub’s mouth hangs open for a moment, then he collects himself. "That’s what I thought.“

“Then why did you-”

“So do you want to make out or something?”

It sounds flippant, Sungjae can feel himself turning red, but Changsub still looks serious and Sungjae manages to choke out a “yeah” in response.

Changsub doesn’t wait any longer than that before tugging Sungjae down.


	7. BTOB - Changsub/Sungjae 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “Please, don’t leave”

Changsub doesn’t know what to do. His first instinct is to go get Sungjae some kind of sweet drink and some tissue, maybe go an extra step further and find Eunkwang or Minhyuk, possibly even Ilhoon, anyone who’d be even slightly better equipped to deal with a crying Sungjae than him.

But Sungjae’s telling him not to leave, so Changsub doesn’t leave.

Instead, Changsub sits down on the floor beside him, leans his head on Sungjae’s shoulder, and closes his eyes for a bit, waiting as Sungjae’s sniffling slows, and finally stops completely.

Sungjae leans his head against Changsub’s head, and Changsub doesn’t even complain about it.

“Thanks,” Sungjae mutters, voice still thick.

“No problem,” Changsub mutters back, because it feels right, and lets Sungjae sit there for a while longer.

(He wants to grab Sungjae’s hand, sling his arm around Sungjae’s shoulder, he wants to do more, but Changsub can’t wrap his mind around doing any of that, it’d be too awkward coming from him, so he settles for being Sungjae’s headrest.)


	8. BTOB - Eunkwang/Minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “boo” tiny dads

Eunkwang screams.

He doesn’t even think about it. He knew it was Minhyuk. He knew Minhyuk was home, he knew Minhyuk was in the study so he could come out behind him, and he knew whose hands were on his waist, but the instant Minhyuk touches him and says “boo,” Eunkwang screams and jumps anyways.

He’s facing Minhyuk now, hand up against his rapidly beating heart as Minhyuk smiles at him, both amused and sheepish.

“Are you ever going to get used to that?”

“No,” Eunkwang tells him, because he can’t lie in good conscience.

Minhyuk sighs, but he also grabs Eunkwang’s hand away from his chest, threading their fingers together, and wishes him a proper welcome home.


	9. BTOB - Eunkwang/Minhyuk 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “Hey, have you seen the?… Oh.” tiny dads

The dog was apparently giving Eunkwang a bath. Or the opposite was true but Eunkwang failed miserably, because although Hamo is dripping wet, Eunkwang is the one with soap all over his arms and little bubbles peeking out of his hair.

Minhyuk leans against the doorframe, trying not to look too amused, “For a hot minute there I thought you left the gate open again.”

“I learn from my mistakes,” Eunkwang insists, letting go of Hamo and letting him run up to Minhyuk’s feet.

Minhyuk picks Hamo up even though contact with the dog soaks his shirt. He figures that Eunkwang’s in worse condition anyways. 

“Then I imagine you won’t try bathing the dog again anytime soon?”

“He was completely covered in mud, what else would you want me to do?” Eunkwang complains. Minhyuk nudges Eunkwang with his foot in response.

“Get up and get changed, I’ll take over,” he lets Hamo down in the tub again, though he jumps out right away, making Minhyuk sigh.

“See?” Eunkwang says, frowning at Hamo as he runs circles around Minhyuk. “Not cooperative at all.”

Minhyuk laughs, gathering Hamo in his arms again and letting Hamo lick his face, “He gets very excited when he’s wet, that’s why bathing him is a two person job.”

Eunkwang sighs, “I thought I had mastered having a dog around, but only now I’m learning that baths are a two person job. When does the learning end?”

Minhyuk grins, “I appreciate that you try.”

Eunkwang smiles back, before turning around and slipping on the soap-covered floor.

“I think we still have a while to go before it ends though,” Minhyuk says, helping him stand up again.


	10. BTOB - Eunkwang/Minhyuk 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” tiny dads

“We’re basically the same size, what does it matter if I wear your-”

Before Eunkwang has finished, Minhyuk puts both his hands on the back of the couch, trapping Eunkwang while he hovers over him.

“I said already, that’s expensive and you’re sitting on the couch eating black bean noodles in it.”

“We can afford to get it washed,” Eunkwang argues weakly, leaning to place his noodles on the coffee table.

Minhyuk grabs Eunkwang’s noodles and places them on the table for him, then returns to pinning him.

“Well, I already told you three times, so,” Minhyuk grins far too cutely for the scheming clearly happening in his head, “we have to do this the hard way.”

Before Eunkwang can blink, Minhyuk’s hands have moved and he falls helplessly on the couch, laughing as Minhyuk reaches up his shirt and touches his sides right where they’re most ticklish.

“You said you wouldn’t-” Eunkwang gasps for breath between laughing, “Do this anymore!”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Minhyuk says, starting to giggle as well.

“I’m just wearing your shirt!”

“Desperate times, Eunkwang,” Minhyuk is still smiling pleasantly as his hands creep up to Eunkwang’s armpits, “desperate times.”


	11. BTOB - Eunkwang/Minhyuk 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> domestic tiny dads taking care of rebellious son ilhoon and not-so rebellious son sungjae

Even after they get everything sorted out and Ilhoon’s been quiet in his room for hours, Minhyuk’s still restless, pacing from his and Eunkwang’s room to the kitchen to the computer room then back again, sitting down in various places but never fully relaxing, always shifting around.

Eunkwang’s been paying attention to it. He’s been playing games on his laptop but it’s still hard not to notice Minhyuk coming into the kitchen, shifting through the fridge, and then not taking anything out before sitting across from Eunkwang, chin in his hands. Then after a moment, just when Eunkwang starts to look up, he leaves again.

It’s the fifth time Minhyuk’s come in like this, and this time he’s sighing at himself, laying his head down on the table.

Eunkwang closes his laptop, cutting out in the middle of his game round. Whoever his teammates are, they’ll probably guess it was internet trouble.

He pokes the top of Minhyuk’s head.

“Stop worrying about it.”

Minhyuk groans.

Eunkwang quickly peeks past Minhyuk to look into the living room. Sungjae’s still soliciting homework help over the phone, so Eunkwang figures he won’t be listening to his parents in the kitchen.

Eunkwang looks back down at Minhyuk, “Everything turned out fine,” he idly pets Minhyuk’s hair for a moment. “Sungjae told us well ahead of time and—”

“I can’t believe Ilhoon thought he’d have to sneak behind our backs to pierce his ears.”

Eunkwang smiles, retracting his hand as Minhyuk finally looks up, “We were able to talk him out of doing it on his own, it’s all sorted out.“

Minhyuk grabs Eunkwang’s hand before he pulls away, holding it tightly as he gets ready to talk.

“What if this keeps happening though? What if he keeps sneaking around like this?”

“There’s no use worrying about it unless he does,” Eunkwang tells him, bringing his other hand up to hold Minhyuk’s more firmly.

“I feel like he doesn’t trust us,” Minhyuk says, letting his head fall down to the table again, “like he’s just assumed that as his parents, we’re going to say no to everything so there’s no use in asking.”

“I feel like we made progress on that today, though,” Eunkwang says, as sincere as he can, and Minhyuk fixes his posture. “We told him he could do it if he did it safely, and that’s giving him permission for something. We didn’t even freak out that much. I think he was more annoyed at Sungjae for telling us than at our reaction.”

“Yeah, thank the forces above that one of our sons can’t keep a secret.”

Eunkwang smiles again. If Minhyuk’s joking even a bit, he’s relaxing.

“You’re worrying about it too soon,” Eunkwang assures him one more time, squeezing his hand. “This has only happened once, it’s not a pattern yet.”

“I guess you’re right,” Minhyuk lets a huge sigh out, and Eunkwang can even see his shoulders falling down. “If I mistrust him more it’ll make the problem worse, right?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Eunkwang says, smiling even more as Minhyuk starts to smile back. “We’ll worry about it if it becomes a problem, not beforehand, okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” Minhyuk says, pulling his hand back. “I’ve done enough pacing for the day anyways.”

“You interrupted my game, too,” Eunkwang points out, pulling his laptop open to a screen saying he disconnected.

“Good,” Minhyuk responds while he stands up, to which Eunkwang exaggeratedly gasps and brings his hand to his chest.

Minhyuk laughs, coming around and resting his chin on Eunkwang’s head, “What game even is it this time?” He frowns as he gets a look at the game lobby screen. “I thought you quit League.”

Eunkwang wrinkles his nose, “That was a month ago, this is now.”

Minhyuk sighs, “Clearly, you are the child in this family that I should be worried about.”

“That’s mean,” Eunkwang protests as he clicks around, ignoring how Minhyuk’s draped his arms around his neck and has rested his chin on his head. He looks over his shoulder, forcing Minhyuk to remove his chin. “Sungjae, your other dad’s being mean to me!”

Sungjae tells his caller to wait for a second, covering the mouth piece before responding, “If it’s about League I think you should stop too!”

He goes back to his phone call as Eunkwang scoffs, “Kids these days.”

Minhyuk smiles in response, retracting his arms as Eunkwang quits his game and pushes his chair back.

“I guess I should listen to the kids though.”

“That is a good idea,” Minhyuk responds, wrapping himself around Eunkwang’s waist this time.


	12. BTOB - Eunkwang/Minhyuk 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> eunkwang is too jealous of hamo to talk to his husband and minhyuk is obligated to show off some aegyo

By the third time Eunkwang refuses to respond to the question of who’s cooking tonight, Minhyuk knows something is up. Determined to get to the bottom of it and still holding Hamo to his chest, Minhyuk scoots to Eunkwang’s end of the couch, bumping knees with him. 

Eunkwang looks even further away in response.

“Hamo,” Minhyuk’s still using his pet owner voice, unable to stop after the past hour of it, “I think he’s mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Eunkwang insists, still turned away.

“Then why are you ignoring me?” Minhyuk lets Hamo get out of his arms and off the couch so he can plaster himself against Eunkwang’s back more effectively. 

“I’m… Not,” it seems he can sense Minhyuk’s skeptical look even when he’s not looking at it, because he hurriedly adds on, “I’m not ignoring you now. I’m talking to you so I can’t be ignoring you.”

“But you’re not looking at me?” 

Minhyuk puts his head on Eunkwang’s shoulder, but Eunkwang turns around and buries his face in the couch cushions.

“Seriously, what’s the problem?” Minhyuk puts his arms around Eunkwang’s waist and Eunkwang even makes a half-hearted attempt at swatting them away. “Do you hate Hamo’s new clothes that much?”

Eunkwang giggles slightly, so Minhyuk knows he’s on the right track, “It’s not that.”

“Did the selfies bother you?”

“Maybe a little,” Eunkwang concedes, and that’s more than enough for Minhyuk to get it.

“Do you wish I’d take them with you?” Minhyuk’s trying to get at Eunkwang’s ear but he’s making it difficult, slowly moving down the couch. Soon enough, Minhyuk will be lying on top of him.

“Maybe that would be fun.”

“We can take one right now, come on,” Minhyuk sits up, taking his phone out of his pocket and adjusting his bangs, but Eunkwang doesn’t move.

Minhyuk shoves him lightly, “I’ve got my phone out, show me your face.”

“Don’t want to.”

It’s clear now he’s being difficult just for the sake of it, and Minhyuk knows exactly how he’s going to respond.

“Honey,” Minhyuk says in something very closely resembling his pet owner voice, leaning down towards Eunkwang with a grin, “sit up for me.”

“No.”

Minhyuk pitches his voice up more, reaching the saccharine level, “Please?”

“I’m not going to.”

Minhyuk pulls out the baby voice, “Hyung show me your face please?”

Eunkwang turns around, baffled and on the verge of a laugh, “Hyung?”

Minhyuk throws his arm up and snaps a picture of the two of them and Eunkwang yelps in response, but Minhyuk grabs the back of his head so he can’t hide again and takes another picture. 

“Honorifics make aegyo more effective, right?”

Eunkwang finally gives up, giving a resigned peace sign to the camera for Minhyuk’s third picture. 

“You’re only a week younger than me.”

“One week hyung then,” he says, grinning as he presses his phone’s camera button one more time.

Eunkwang’s laughing properly in the last one, so it turns out nicest.


	13. BTOB - Hyunsik/Ilhoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” ilsik

It’s every man for himself after that, though Eunkwang gets targeted by Changsub, Sungjae, _and_ Donggeun so he eventually begs Minhyuk for help, then the game transforms into trying to end Minhyuk’s reign of terror by either taking him down or getting Eunkwang to stop making him snowballs. Then Donggeun succeeds by outright tackling Minhyuk, making both of them fall onto Eunkwang and the eldest pair decide they’re done for the day, but Sungjae starts everyone else up again by using Changsub as target practice, and now Ilhoon’s running away from a very persistent Donggeun, but he’s not watching where he’s going and ends up barrelling right into Hyunsik.

This creates the second BTOB pile of the day, though this one is considerably less chaotic, it’s just Ilhoon knocking Hyunsik over and falling on top of him, catching himself in time to bracket Hyunsik’s shoulders with his hands.

Ilhoon hears Donggeun exclaim “oh my god” in English behind him, but Ilhoon’s more immediately focused on Hyunsik sprawled on the ground, going from wide-eyed to laughing. His face is almost completely red from the cold. It reminds Ilhoon of other places, other times he’s been sprawled on top of Hyunsik, but Hyunsik’s just laughing, making no move to push Ilhoon off or pull him closer.

“Now is not the time, you two,” Changsub yells at them, still a distance away, and that jolts Ilhoon out of his daze, makes him roll over onto his back.

It’s not like Changsub could have known what Ilhoon was thinking about, he was just joking, but it was still a bit of a shock.

Hyunsik is calming down now, letting his head fall to the side to look at Ilhoon.

“You’re faster than I remember,” he jokes. “I really didn’t see you coming.”

Sungjae’s jogging over to see if they’re okay now, but Ilhoon’s mind is still half elsewhere, on the images from before, and he thinks that if he and Hyunsik were alone, they’d be kissing right now.

He kind of wishes they were.

“You’re always faster,” Ilhoon jokes in return, sitting up and leaning back with a grin.

“What are you talking about,” Hyunsik says, shoving Ilhoon with his shoulder as he sits up too, still laughing.

It must be infectious because Ilhoon laughs too, “What do you think I’m talking about? Did your mind go down the gutter just from that?”

“You’re the one who suggested I did,” Hyunsik has settled into grinning now, raising a single eyebrow. “Maybe the one with the dirty mind is you.”

Ilhoon’s about to say more, but Sungjae’s close enough to hear now, and anything Ilhoon wants to say isn’t appropriate in his company.


	14. BTOB - Hyunsik/Ilhoon 2

Hyunsik doesn’t know what it is about the boy that makes him look.

He’s not heart-stoppingly handsome, though he’s not unattractive. He should look average; he’s dressed in a baggy jacket, the roots of his dyed blonde hair are showing, but somehow his exaggerated face movements, his lazy smile at the desk clerk, the line of his wrist all catch Hyunsik’s attention.

It’s been years since Hyunsik’s picked up a sketchbook, but the boy checking out a pile of music history books makes him want to draw.


	15. BTOB - Hyunsik/Ilhoon & Eunkwang/Minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> ilsik where ilhoon introduces his boyfriend to his tiny dads

Ilhoon’s fathers are almost supernaturally nice. Hyunsik was a bit intimidated at first, anyone would be when meeting their boyfriend’s parents they’ve heard practically nothing about, but it wears off quickly. Both of them are very welcoming and though they have lots of questions for Hyunsik, it never feels like an interrogation.

“The truth is Ilhoon tells us nothing about you,” Eunkwang, the perkier dad, admits eventually. “We didn’t even know you were dating him until Sungjae told us.”

Ilhoon mutters something about that, which Minhyuk, the other dad, notices. He pats Ilhoon’s head gently from behind him. Ilhoon looks even more disgruntled.

“He never really mentioned anything about you either,” Hyunsik says, smiling. He’s kind of enjoying the conversation despite Ilhoon’s reservations about it. “All he would say about his parents is that his dad’s a teacher but,” Hyunsik laughs, “he was being so dodgy about it that I don’t know which one of you is the teacher.”

“That’s me,” Minhyuk says, finally taking his seat at the table across from Ilhoon. “He didn’t make up a mom, did he? He used to do that in elementary school and we had to get my sister-in-law to pose as her.”

“I haven’t done that in years,” Ilhoon says, sighing, “and Hyunsik’s a man who’s dating me anyways, why would I lie to him about you two?”

Minhyuk and Eunkwang pause. 

“I’m pretty sure you told your last boyfriend one of us was a pilot.”

“That was a slip of the tongue,” Ilhoon insists, taking a large sip of his water.

There’s a lull in the conversation for a moment, but Eunkwang seems to be unable of letting those last long.

“How did you meet Ilhoon?” he asks Hyunsik with a big grin. “Even Sungjae knew nothing about that.”

Ilhoon and Hyunsik met at a club, where they made out a bit and planned to do so more, but Ilhoon managed to fall asleep in Hyunsik’s car before they got to Hyunsik’s apartment, and it turned out that he passed out because he was sick. Even after he left, Hyunsik was so concerned about him that he showed up at Ilhoon’s house with medicine throughout the following week even though they’d been strangers before making out against a wall.

There’s no way Hyunsik can say that to Ilhoon’s parents, and the tight grip Ilhoon now has on his thigh confirms that it’s his turn to talk.

“We kept using the same empty classroom to work in,” Ilhoon starts, and Hyunsik can already tell he thought this through beforehand. “It was kind of awkward with just the two of us there being awkward so I started saying hi to him—”

“I was too shy to say anything myself,” Hyunsik embellishes, and Ilhoon smiles at him a bit.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t so we started talking and hit it off, then after a couple months we started dating.”

Minhyuk hums in thought after a second.

“You know, Eunkwang was asking Hyunsik, but I guess he’s a real bad liar since you had to take over for him.”

Ilhoon’s face goes completely red. It would be kind of cute if Hyunsik weren’t embarrassed too.

Eunkwang sniggers even though he’s a full-grown adult, “You can just say it’s embarrassing and you don’t want to tell us. We’ll still love you.”

“How did you even know,” Ilhoon mutters.

“Dad instinct,” Minhyuk answers, triumphant, and Eunkwang laughs.

As nice as Ilhoon’s fathers are, Hyunsik thinks he can see now why Ilhoon keeps them away from his dates for as long as he does.


	16. BTOB - Minhyuk & Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> btob, too early in the morning

Minhyuk has walked in on a lot of impending disasters since he started dorm living — cooking experiments, Ilhoon being made to play video games, various incorrect Korean lessons — but Changsub sitting on Sungjae’s shoulders, opening the high cupboard while Peniel looks on fills him with a special kind of dread.

Peniel waves at him but Minhyuk ignores it. He walks up beside Sungjae, tilting his neck up to catch a glimpse of what he and Changsub could possibly be aiming for.

Noticing the collection of sprays and brushes they have up there, Minhyuk frowns.

“Are you trying to take the cleaning supplies down?” 

“What else would we be doing?” Changsub yells down to him, almost leaning back before realizing that’s a bad idea and resuming his cupboard search. He then grabs hold of a mop and carefully takes it out from the back.

“Peniel, catch.”

He drops the mop in Peniel’s vicinity, and both Minhyuk and Peniel watch it clatter to the ground.

“What are you doing with the mop?” Minhyuk asks, increasingly suspicious. If they’ve done anything that gets in his way to the kitchen, they’re paying for his breakfast later.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sungjae says, looking resolutely at the wall. His attempt to ignore Changsub sitting behind his head is valiant, and since he seems peaceful it must be working. “We haven’t broken anything, there’s just fruit juice all over the counter and maybe a bit on the floor.”

Minhyuk can’t decide which question to ask about that, “Fruit juice.”

“We’ll also need to go grocery shopping soon,” Sungjae’s stare at the wall becomes more intense as Changsub drops the all-purpose cleaner to Peniel who’s actually ready this time, “because we’re out of fruit now.”

“Out of fruit,” Minhyuk repeats again.

“It was all gonna go bad while we’re in Japan anyways,” Changsub calls down defensively. “We made good use of it.”

Minhyuk is silent, trying to parse what actually happened. He needs breakfast very badly.

“We couldn’t sleep,” Peniel offers as explanation.

Eunkwang’s alarm rings out from the other room, signifying the arrival of five am, and everyone pauses. That’s only thirty minutes before they’re expected to be in the van, and if Minhyuk knows his members at all they should check their bags again before they leave.

“Will you be able to clean it up before we have to get to the airport?” Minhyuk asks.

Peniel and Sungjae avoid Minhyuk’s eyes. Changsub sticks his head further in the cupboard.

Minhyuk sighs. 

“Pass something down to me, too.”

Too early for cleaning it may be, but Minhyuk refuses to come home to rotten fruit stains a month from now.


	17. BTOB/VIXX - N/Minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” minhyuk/hakyeon

Hakyeon nuzzles into Minhyuk’s neck, “You can carry me so it’s okay.”

“It’s really not,” Minhyuk sighs, adjusting his hold again as Hakyeon flings his arms around him. “I mean, in the end you’re fine and that’s what counts, but I was worried. Just say something if you want attention next time.”

Hakyeon sings an “okay” at him and kisses Minhyuk’s cheek.

“I mean it,” Minhyuk’s trying to be stern, but Hakyeon is clinging as affectionately as ever. “If you try something like this again I’ll let you fall.”

“No you won’t,” Hakyeon insists, beaming as he does, and Minhyuk can’t even try to say otherwise a second time.


	18. Mamamoo - Moonbyul/Solar

Yongsun doesn’t really know the girl who sits down next to her, but Yongsun knows of her. She’s said to be some athlete guy’s sister, and from what Yongsun’s seen she’s rather quiet. At the very least she’s quieter than Wheein and Hyejin down the hall who she hangs out with all the time, which isn’t hard to accomplish, but she never spoke much in class either, so Yongsun stuck by the “quiet” assumption.

Still, despite knowing those things Yongsun hadn’t known the girl’s name until the professor had called out “Moon Byulyi” as Yongsun’s partner for this project and the quiet girl with all the snapbacks was the one who stood up.

“So, Moon Byulyi,” Yongsun clicks her pen and writes the name at the top of her paper, “you should give me your number so we can talk about what our concept’s going to be after class.”

Byulyi laughs, and it’s the first time Yongsun’s seen her cute squirrelly smile up close.

“You move fast, don’t you,” Byulyi says easily, still smiling.

Yongsun isn’t sure if that’s flirting or not, but either way, the fact that she blushes at the sentence is completely embarrassing. 

“Well, there isn’t much of this class left, we’ve got to get these things down,” Yongsun finds herself saying, embarrassment increasing by the second. She normally has more composure than this, she can’t believe it’s failing her now.

Byulyi laughs again, looking away slightly. She definitely noticed the blush. 

“That’s true.”

She has the grace not to mention it, so Yongsun calms down quickly as Byulyi dictates her number. After Yongsun’s written it neatly, she writes her own number on a corner of Byulyi’s notes.

“Sweet,” Byulyi says once they’re done. They both stand up, knowing the clock’s about to hit the last minute of the hour. “I’ll text you later?”

“Sounds good,” Yongsun answers, smiling. 

Byulyi smiles back, giving her a shy wave before she goes, and Yongsun thinks the opportunity to get to know her won’t be a bad one at all.


	19. Mamamoo - Hwasa & Wheein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> mamamoo, first day at a new job

Wheein blinks at least five times to be sure that it’s Hyejin entering the staff room. She’s dressed like she works here, in a blouse and black formal pants. Wheein watches as she walks up to a locker, enters a combination and stuffs her purse inside, pulling out a name tag and adjusting it on her chest before she finally looks in Wheein’s direction.

The two of them stare at each other with wide eyes.

“Wheein?” Hyejin’s mouth is hanging slightly open. “What are you doing here?”

“I could say the same to you,” Wheein shoots back as Hyejin absent-mindedly comes over to the table she’s sitting at and pulls out the chair across from her. “Since when did you work here?”

“Uh, I start today,” Hyejin answers, eyeing Wheein suspiciously.

“Me too.”

Hyejin and Wheein both look down at the table for a second.

“Did you get your training last week?” Wheein asks.

“Yeah, on Thursday, but they told me they don’t actually start people working until—”

“The next Monday, so you’re starting today,” Wheein interrupts, but Hyejin doesn’t seem troubled, so Wheein must be correct. “I had my training on Friday and they told me the same thing.”

They fall into silence again.

“I thought you said you weren’t applying for the library job,” Wheein grabs her head in both hands, leaning forward on the table. Hyejin watches her expression warily.

“Do you have a problem with me being here or something?” 

“No, no, it’s just…” She sits up straight again, looking Hyejin in the eye seriously. “I can’t believe we didn’t mention a word of this to each other.”

Hyejin takes a moment to digest that.

Then she hits Wheein’s arm, and Wheein winces.

“You’re the one who was all dodgy about where you were going for interviews!”

“I just didn’t want to get my hopes up!”

“Hey, is everything alright in here?”

Hyejin and Wheein look up to find the librarian who trained Wheein, Byulyi, poking her head in the staff room. 

Byulyi looks between them curiously, “Do you two know each other?”

Both of them sigh.

“Yes,” Wheein says, “we live together, even.”

Hyejin leans back in her chair, covering her eyes from embarrassment, “I literally can’t believe we didn’t figure out we have the same job now.”

Byulyi nods though she still looks confused, “Well, I’m just popping in to tell you guys it’s time for you to start.”

The two of them stand up as Byulyi leaves. There’s still a daze hovering between them. Neither of them can quite believe how much they must have talked around the job topic to get to this point.

“I guess we don’t have to worry about making friends at least,” Hyejin says as they get to the door.

Wheein laughs, “When do you ever worry about that?”

They whisper-bicker on their way to the front desk, mindful of their surroundings, but it’s still relaxing in that way only being around Hyejin is.

Wheein feels like a weight’s been lifted off her already.


	20. Mamamoo - Moonbyul & Wheein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> mamamoo, compliments
> 
> Although it wasn’t part of the original prompt, this fic also draws on a Moonbyul quote: “When she [Wheein] wears dresses in the dorm, she looks so pretty so I say ‘come here~’ and try to tackle her.”

“Hey, is your dress new?”

Byulyi’s phrasing it like a question but Wheein can tell she already knows her guess is right. Byulyi pays an odd amount of attention to the dresses Wheein owns. Not even any of her other clothes, she doesn’t notice Wheein’s new shirts until months down the road, but the dresses, Byulyi seems to have memorized. Wheein tries not to think too hard about why that might be, because none of her own ideas about the reason really make sense.

Wheein nods and Byulyi grins at the confirmation.

“You look super cute in it,” she lifts her arm off the couch and gives Wheein a thumbs up. “You should come over here and let me see it more closely.”

Wheein crosses her arms resolutely, “I am not letting you cling to me this time.”

Byulyi pouts at Wheein for not cooperating then stretches both arms up, waving them around, “Come on, you’re cute, indulge me.”

“You do this every time I put a dress on. I’ve indulged you a lot of times already,” Wheein tells her, making her way across the room and towards the front door.

“But you’re super cute every time so you have to let me hug you every time.”

Wheein sighs, “I don’t get you, what difference does the dress make?”

“You’re cute all the time but dresses make you cuter,” Byulyi rolls over, draping herself over the arm of the couch to watch Wheein sort through the group’s gigantic pile of shoes to find whichever pair she’s looking for. “It’s like instead of wanting to hug you I actually _need_ to do it, you know?”

“I don’t know, actually,” Wheein tells her, looking over her shoulder. “I’m pretty sure I don’t feel that way about anyone changing their clothes and I don’t get it.”

Byulyi laughs, “There’s nothing to get, it’s just how I feel.”

“You’re so weird,” Wheein tells her, off-handedly teasing as she finally retrieves a pair of flats she’s pretty sure belong to her. 

Byulyi keeps smiling, “Thanks, I get that a lot.”

It’s Wheein laughing this time, “Seriously weird.”

Byulyi doesn’t seem to have much else to say and she can see Wheein’s ready to go out now, so she waves at her from her perch on the armrest.

“Have fun being cute while you’re out!”

“I will,” Wheein calls back to her, smiling as she leaves.

Though Wheein’s heard it many times, Byulyi’s praise is still nice to hear.


	21. Seventeen - Mingyu/Wonwoo

Mingyu and Wonwoo are a third of the way through their Monthly Anniversary Movie Marathon and by Wonwoo’s count, Mingyu has touched Wonwoo’s thigh at least six times.

Mingyu’s been doing this since first awkward movie date-like-thing that spawned this whole tradition. It used to make Wonwoo nervous, make him feel like things with Mingyu were going in _that_ direction too quickly, because at the time they had only just declared they like each other and Wonwoo wasn’t ready for anything of the sort.

But the thigh touches were always fleeting and Mingyu never pressed the matter, so Wonwoo’s sure now they’re just a Weird Mingyu Thing and he probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

It’s their eighth movie marathon now, Wonwoo’s well beyond his initial nervousness with Mingyu, and since the movie’s more Mingyu’s style than his, Wonwoo is counting the amount of thigh touches to pass the time.

Mingyu practically pets Wonwoo every time he touches him, legitimately rubbing his hand on Wonwoo’s thigh for a few seconds before removing it, and it’s kind of bizarre how Wonwoo’s gotten so used to it he can’t even see it as a sexual gesture anymore. Just a Mingyu thing, nothing to see here, let’s move on.

The movie’s still not thrilling Wonwoo though, so he idly watches Mingyu retract his hand, plunging it into his chip bag immediately after. He grabs a handful of chips that is clearly too large for his mouth, but he idly stuffs them in anyways, too transfixed by the explosions on screen to notice.

Wonwoo’s vaguely transfixed by Mingyu. He could watch Mingyu do nothing in particular for a very long time and that’s a weird feeling to acknowledge. This time a year ago, Mingyu was just his friendly roommate who cleaned the dishes for him, and now Wonwoo thinks watching him stare at a TV screen is fascinating.

Mingyu finally gets all the chips in his mouth, chewing loudly, and then he reaches down to Wonwoo’s side, rubbing his hand on Wonwoo’s thigh for the seventh time.

Wonwoo’s pants are actually getting darker where Mingyu’s been touching him. Wonwoo frowns. That doesn’t seem like it should happen.

Wonwoo watches Mingyu plunge his hand in his chip bag again, and that’s when the truth dawns on him.

“Mingyu.”

Mingyu looks at him curiously, swallowing his mouthful of chips to get ready to talk.

“Have you been wiping your chip grease on my leg?”

The way Mingyu’s mouth tightens into a straight line is telling enough for Wonwoo to glare.

He shoves Mingyu with his shoulder, starting to get up so he can tackle him properly as Mingyu’s eyes widen. 

“What on Earth, Mingyu?”

“I’m sorry!” Mingyu immediately yells, backing up so that Wonwoo doesn’t pin him to the couch by his side.

Wonwoo jumps on him, trying to get him in a headlock, but Mingyu’s able to push him back enough that this doesn’t work.

“I didn’t realize it would bug you!”

“In what universe is using your boyfriend as a napkin for chip grease acceptable?”

Mingyu’s too startled to put his all into this wrestle, so Wonwoo manages to push him down further, pinning Mingyu’s hands on either side of his head as Mingyu looks very alarmed.

“I-I dunno, you never said anything.”

“I thought you were putting moves on me,” Wonwoo continues to glare, “and then when it didn’t actually go anywhere I just thought you didn’t know you were doing it.”

“Does it really bug you that much?” Mingyu’s trying to smile his way out of this now, but he still looks mildly scared and Wonwoo’s not having any of this.

“I’ve always told you that wiping your hands on other people is weird!”

“This isn’t snot though,” Mingyu points out, as if that makes the situation incredibly different.

Wonwoo produces some kind of frustrated groan at him before Mingyu actually regains his strength, pushing Wonwoo up and then sliding his arm around his waist.

“No,” Wonwoo tells him as he starts to actually smile.

Mingyu smiles even more and pulls Wonwoo down, towards his face, and now they’re kissing and Mingyu legitimately tastes like potato chips right now, Wonwoo cannot believe how gross his boyfriend is but he’s kissing back anyways. It gives him a moment to realize this wasn’t worth legitimately getting mad, and he can feel himself relaxing.

After a few more kisses, he’s slumped on top of Mingyu’s chest, momentary anger completely dissipated.

He still manages a pout.

“Don’t use me to wipe your hands.”

“Okay,” Mingyu agrees, rather subdued at this point.

Mingyu brings his hand up to cup Wonwoo’s face, still apologetic, but Wonwoo can feel the grease on it.

Wonwoo groans in frustration again, but doesn’t move Mingyu’s hand.

“We’re buying actual napkins for you next time we do this.”

Mingyu agrees again and lets Wonwoo rest on his chest for the rest of his pick of movie, not reaching for the bag of chips once.


	22. VIXX - N & Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> “Hey! I was gonna eat that!” neo

Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon without a trace of guilt as he takes another bite of the cupcake. Hakyeon huffs as he walks over, sitting on the stool beside him.

“You’re twenty-five,” Taekwoon says quietly. “You should learn how to share.”

Hakyeon makes a face and elbows him, “You should learn not to take other people’s things.”

“I didn’t know it was yours,” Taekwoon argues back, but he still hands over the uneaten half. Hakyeon pops it in his mouth almost immediately.

“You should also learn to be patient, and to ask other people when you don’t know something.”

Taekwoon grunts in vague assent, and sits quietly as Hakyeon spends his time savouring the cupcake.

(He waits around until Hakyeon’s done to prove a point about his patience, but like usual, he’s not sure how well that came across.)


	23. VIXX - N & Leo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for a tumblr prompt:**
> 
> vixx, umbrella sharing

“Don’t you own an umbrella, Jung Taekwoon?”

“I forgot it at my sister’s house,” Taekwoon says, ducking in beside Hakyeon despite the little huff that gets him. “She won’t give it back until I visit again.”

Hakyeon has no reason to believe Taekwoon’s lying, he’d lie to get out of close proximity, not into it, so Hakyeon lets Taekwoon fall in step beside him as the rest of the group files out the door, eager to get down to the restaurant and the meat they were promised.

The rest of the group end up in front of the two of them, spurred on by Jaehwan’s goofing off and the ease of moving in rain coats, but Hakyeon doesn’t mind lagging behind a bit. Taekwoon doesn’t look like he’s getting antsy either so he imagines the slow pace is nice for the both of them. Rushing from place to place gets old when it’s half of what you do all day.

Hakyeon sighs, handing the umbrella off to Taekwoon for a moment as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

“We really look like the eldest members right now, huh.”

Taekwoon watches the others run ahead for a moment, “We do.”

“I am feeling older lately,” Hakyeon looks up at the canvas of his umbrella and watches the raindrops hit it for a moment, “Sometimes I want to tell Sanghyuk not to walk so fast but I don’t want to give him any teasing material.”

“He’ll find material anyways, so you should tell him if it’s bugging you,” Taekwoon seems oddly serious, eyeing Hakyeon carefully as he says it. He must have mistaken the remark for a health thing.

“It’s nothing major,” Hakyeon assures him, “I can keep up.”

He smiles for good measure, and Taekwoon starts to look amused.

“You do sound old.”

“For that,” Hakyeon takes his hands out of his pockets, slipping the umbrella out of Taekwoon’s grip, “I’m revoking your umbrella privileges.”

Taekwoon starts to look embarrassed, “Ah, Hakyeon, don’t, my hair—”

“Too late!” Hakyeon grins, starting to jog forward, but Taekwoon grabs his arm before he can make it far, tugging his whole body back as he does.

“The stylists wouldn’t be happy with me,” Taekwoon insists as he keeps his tight grip on Hakyeon’s arm.

“But they can fix it tomorrow,” Hakyeon says, almost sing-song as he moves the umbrella to his other hand, reaching up and trying to keep it out of Taekwoon’s reach.

It’s a lost cause because Taekwoon’s arms are longer, and eventually he tugs the umbrella back down to cover the two of them, frowning pointedly.

“I take it back. You’re a child.”

“That sounds better,” Hakyeon says, and Taekwoon rolls his eyes. It’s a weird expression on Taekwoon so Hakyeon giggles. 

“A drunk child,” Taekwoon tells him, picking up on the giggling, and Hakyeon laughs even more, hitting Taekwoon’s arm lightly.

“Hurry up, you old men!” Sanghyuk calls back to them, standing in front of the restaurant as the others file inside.

“Taekwoon’s the only old man here,” Hakyeon insists. “We’ve made an executive decision.”

Taekwoon elbows him.


End file.
